


51st Century Date

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: wintercompanion, Dating, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muses about the 51st century and this gives the Doctor an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	51st Century Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the   2011 Jack/Doctor Bingo Fest. All entries can be found [**here**](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/159696.html).

“I miss that life. The 51st century. I don’t miss the person I was, but I miss the life.” Jack was lying on his back, in the soft grass of a suburban lawn and this new youngish version of the Doctor was sitting beside him, cross legged, just listening. The Tardis was standing right beside them, completely out of place in this neighbourhood.

“What keeps you from taking it up again?” the Doctor asked innocently as if he didn’t know.

“Are you kidding me?” Jack asked back. He peered up at his face, but the Doctor featured didn’t give anything away. It was amazing how he didn’t seem to be able to read this one. Not that the Doctor had been easy to read before. It was just different now. “I can’t just go back and pretend nothing has happened!”

“Why not? You don’t look different. Could be vacation. Take a vacation, a break from being an impossible thing. You could pretend...”

Oh yeah, as they were both oh so very good at pretending.

“The whole point is that I’m tired of it.” He sighed, scared intently at the blue sky, considered his options, sighed again. “Vacation, huh? Vacation in the 51st century? What makes you actually think that’s the best time or place to do it?”

The Doctor shrugged. “As good as any other century. Depends on the where though... Want a tour?”

Jack shook his head. “Nah. Not today. Maybe one day.”

“One day in the 51st century.” The Doctor gave it a moment of thought and added: “Why not? It’s a date.”

Jack laughed at the silliness of the thought and forgot all about it afterwards.

He really should have known better: Time Lords never joke about dates as he was to find out 200years later when the Doctor took him on an unexpected vacation.

“You jumped forward, didn’t you?” he asked, while they were watching his younger self enter the Time Agency training facility. “That’s cheating, you know.”

The Doctor shrugged and smiled. “Are you going to blame me that I didn’t want to wait 200 years for our first real date?”

“No. I’m going to blame you for waiting a lot longer than that to make a move...”

But really he didn’t feel like blaming anyone, when things were finally working out.


End file.
